


That girl

by Luna_Black_4903



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Black_4903/pseuds/Luna_Black_4903
Summary: The girl that always makes sideswipe smile... what's her name?





	That girl

'They spark. When they're together, it's like putting a hurricane and a tornado in the same room - you can feel the tension.  
I didn't believe in the cliché of soul mates until I saw them together.'

[~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Sideswipe p.o.v

Hestia (Dannie's daughter) came back in blood and dirt. It's all my fault, I should've asked her to stay. But I let her leave, I let her walk through that gate. I didn't even bother to go look for her. 

"Sideswipe, Hestia is going to be okay. Don't bet yourself up for what happened." 

"How can I not! We were arguing with each other and then I let her leave. I don't ever leave her when she's pissed I just don't...and now you see the reason why." I say to Windblade. I walk away and sat in my spot. I want to know if she's okay, but Dannie won't even let me near her. I don't blame him, I wouldn't let a someone like me near my daughter either. 

"You know, she's okay, right?" Russel says. 

"I have no clue anymore. I just want to tell her that I'm sorry and hold her." 

"Then why don't cha?" 

"Your father would kill me if he seen me 5ft close to her." 

"Hestia wants you, both of you." Dannie says behind me and Russel. I tense up and slip into my holoform. I just walk behind Russel and keep to myself. 

'I feel like everyone is staring at me. How much longer do I have to walk? She's going to leave me. She'll never forgive me. She'll never love me like I love her.' I guess I didn't watch were I was going and ran into Jazz. 

"Oh...sorry..."

"Nah, your good. Heard that she fought Steeljaw on her own, at least he was her size." As he says that my eyes go wide. 

"OKAY! LET GO OF ME OR SO HELP ME I'LL-" I hear Hestia yell and (surprisingly) I couldn't heard the rest of the sentence. I started to run to the command center and saw her trying to get away from Drift and Grim. 

"You need to lay back down, your blood loss is seriously low." Fixit says trying to help the two men. 

"Hestia, you need to stop fighting with us and do what Fixit says." Drift says, as he struggles. I get in in her line of view, she stops (somewhat). 

"Let her go." I say and slowly walk up to them. Bee turns to look at me.

"Are you crazy she lose more than half of her blood and you are telling the people, that are supporting and holding her back, to let go!" 

"Yes, I know what she's trying to go after." The boys finally gave up and she ran towards me. I knew two options, one she wants to hit me or two she wants to hug me. And it was lucky number two. Once she is in my arms I really don't want to ever let her leave. I put my arms around her waist so she doesn't fall down. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what, you didn't do anything." 

"Yes I did, I let you leave. I let you walk out."

"That was not your fault, okay?"

"Okay, but at least you didn't die."

"Your a jackass."

"I'm not a donkey!"

"Smart-ass." 

"You know you love me."

She laughs and whispers in my, "I always have and I will always."


End file.
